The First Time
by phole4ever
Summary: I figured I would write about the first time. The night before of 4.08


_**I hope you enjoy folks**_

* * *

><p>Regina walked inside her vault after she received a note at her house from Robin Hood to meet her there. Regina walked down her stairs as she called out, " Robin?"<p>

"Down here." He replied while reading one of her books.

She loved looking at her true love, and loved that he was in her place asking for her. "You wanted to see me?"

He looked up from the book with a smirk. "Yes, I had this bottle of wine and I wanted to drink it and I have no one to share it with." Robin pulled out the bottle out of his bag, as he placed the book to the side of him.

Regina had butterflies in her stomach, as she smirked at her love. "Well if you follow me I can get glasses." She stated as she walked into her room of treasures.

Robin walked into the white room that had beautiful crystal apple tree in the center of the room. "What is this place?"

"These are all my treasured possessions I have as queen, mostly as you see are my outfits." She explained as brushed a sleeve of one of the dresses. She walked to her little mini bar to take two glasses.

Robin took a seat on her chase lounge. "I don't really think we need those." He observed as he opened the bottle to take a sip of the wine.

Regina sat down next to him and took the bottle out his hand to take a swig out of the bottle. She passed the bottle back over. "Why are you here?" She questioned Robin.

"I needed to see you again." Robin stated as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I don't think you know how much you drive me crazy."

"Oh I think I know." She leaned forward to lock her eyes with him. Robin's lips grabbed her lips to start a kiss he hasn't shared with her in a few days that he has been craving. Regina deepened their kiss that they both knew they shouldn't share. Regina loved how right being with Robin felt but hated how wrong it was for them to be together like this. Robin moved his hand up her up her arm and to the back of her head to play with her hair with his fingers. Regina quickly broke the kiss to look in his eyes, "We can't do this."

Robin rested his forehead on Regina's. "I know, but you are so hard to resist." he explained as he caressed her cheek.

Regina placed her hand on his hand to slowly pull it away from her. She placed a soft kiss on his arm. "Yes, resisting you is hard but I am trying to be a hero not a villain." She stated getting off the lounge with the bottle of wine in her hand. "And I believe kissing a married man isn't very hero like." She took a gulp of wine.

Robin could understand why she torn like he was before, but William was right. He is willing to destroy his life for Regina and they already started their mess. "I agree but villains don't have true loves do they?" He moved closer to his true love. "And I think if we are already here sharing a drink we should at least be here until the drink is done." He observed as he took the bottle out of Regina's hand.

Regina watched Robin take his sip; she could feel her heart racing knowing she wants to be with him as much as possible. Marian is frozen and will probably never unfreeze since Robin won't stop coming around her. They are in her vault that nobody goes into and nobody will know anything that happens. "Well that depends on how fast we finish this particular drink." She smirked at Robin. She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand to pull him in for another kiss, this time she was determined that she was going to have him for the night. She took the bottle out of her hand to place it down on the close table.

"Your kisses could trap me forever." He whispered in between kisses.

Regina loved hearing the words he showered on her. She melted with his touch and the embrace they were sharing. "Make love to me." She commanded.

Robin broke the kiss, to look at her beautiful brown eyes, "Are you sure?"

Regina just realized what she muttered to Robin. She knew they shouldn't because it would be wrong. She wanted him so bad, the weeks with out having him in her life were unbearable. This one time she will take it if it's the only time. She looked into his blue eyes and caressed his cheeks. "I want you to make love to me." She commanded the second time as she slowly walked them into her old bedroom from the enchanted forest. Regina took off her shirt to expose her lacy black cami that was wearing. She slid Robin's green vest that he always wore.

Robin traced his fingers up and down her now bare arms. He looked into her eyes once again, "Are you sure we can stop this right now." He stated not wanting their first time to be something that they would regret.

The situation wasn't ideal for Regina, but Robin was perfect for her. They were there in the moment and she wanted him inside of her. "I am sure, we are here, and I want all of you tonight." She gave him a smile of love that he rarely sees, but has manage to find it more often than most.

Robin could never say no to that smile and he wanted all of her as well. He pulled her closer to him to her, "Okay let's make tonight last." He kissed her cheek.

Regina's lips met Robin's once again. She walked him back to her bed and sat him down. Regina pulled up her pencil skirt for her to be able to straddle her love. They deepened their kiss Robin's tongue parted Regina's lips for them to discover each other's tastes. Their hands couldn't be still, they needed to touch every inch of their bodies. Regina untucked Robin's shirts from his pants for her to feel his bare muscular chest. Robin finished the job for her and ripped off his shirts. He flipped her on to her back, and pushed off her cami as the scooted to the center of the bed.

Robin loved seeing Regina laying there beneath him, half naked waiting for him to take her into wonderland. He wanted to cautiously to place every move. He began to kiss down her bare body. He loved her sweet taste. Regina helped Robin by undoing her bra to reveal her firm and perky breasts. Robin was mesmerized by her, "You are so beautiful." He gently cupped her breasts causing goosebumps to form on her body. His mouth grabbed one of her nipples as he was massaging her breasts.

"Oh Robin." She wined she loved the feeling of him loving her and kissing every inch of her. She began to run her fingers up and down his muscular back. Robin released her nipple to slowly move down her flat stomach. His hands grabbed her skirt and nylons to pull them off her body. He finally had her completely naked in front of him. He has dreamt about this to actually happen and she was better than any dream. He spread her legs open to expose her core. Robin couldn't stop at this point he needs to know her entire body. Robin's mouth claimed his wet delicious prize. His tongue found her firm clit and began to kiss her core. The sound of Regina moaning with pleasure wanted him to perform even better. Regina grabbed his hair as he upped his game inserting to fingers into her. He heard squeals come out of her mouth that he fell even more in love with her. "Oh my God." She cried out.

Regina didn't want to give a release at that moment but could feel on approaching. She pulled her love up for her to face him. "I wasn't finished." He smiled a little out of breath.

Regina watch catching her breath, "I know but we are not nearly done." She explained giving him a soft kiss, as she was undoing his pants. She slid his pants off his butt; her hand made it's way to his front for her to grab his stiff manhood. She loved that he was very much comparable to Graham.

"Are you ready?" He asked permission. Regina's eyes were locked with his, and nodded to have him. Robin place her hands above her body. He gently thrusted into her very tight core. Regina cried out and quickly moved her hands to his back needing to feel his body as he is in her. He started the pace for them to stay with.

Their eyes were locked the whole time. They wanted to make sure they aren't dreaming. Regina need to feel his entire body her fingers traced his body from top to bottom numerous times. She needed him closer to her than what they were already. Robin sped up his pace as she began a passionate kiss pulling him closer. Moans were coming from both love ones. Robin didn't realize that someone could have a bigger sex stamina than him. He loved how he met his match with her.

"Robin." She softly wined as she could feel her release coming once again.

Robin could feel her walls tightening. "I know." He continued his pace and starred into her eyes to watch her give him her first release. He caressed her cheek. She tightly grabbed his hands as her climax came to her. Her body trembled underneath his as she let out a cry to his ear. Robin could freeze the world in this moment of their pleasure. "Are you okay?"

Regina smirked know that this was a fantastic idea, "I am perfectly fine, but" She rolled them over for her to straddle him. She placed her hands on his chest. "It's my turn." She made sure that Robin wasn't going to do anything. She was going to have control over his orgasm like she did with Graham. She controlled each movement that they shared. Each movement caused a moan or a groan to come from Robin.

Robin loved laying on the bed seeing the goddess type creature giving him the best pleasure he has had. His hands moved up her body to massage her beautiful breasts that he couldn't help but to touch them. He couldn't be that far apart from her anymore. He sat up to where his head met her chest. He kissed around her chest for a few moments and returned her eyes back to her eyes.

They both were getting sweaty and out of breath with the pace Regina gave them and they were happy with it. Regina knew her second orgasm of the night was on it's way, but this time was different she could feel Robin was about to hit his climax as well. Robin tighten their embrace as his release finally came over him and she joined him. They sat there trembling in each other's arms as they were trying to catch their breath.

Robin finally collapsed on the bed. He pulled out of her as she slowly rested her head on his chest. "Oh my, that was completely amazing."

Regina kissed his sweaty chest, "You think?"

"I don't have to think I know." Robin explained as he began to play with her soft hair.

Regina was flattered with the compliments she knew she had with all the practice with Graham. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." she said as her fingers started to trace his chest. "Can you tell me, why you finally came around to us?"

"Well I was told if you find someone who is worth ruining your life. Well they are worth everything." Robin said quoting knaves.

"Well who ever said that is very smart, because I'm pretty ready to ruin my life now." She chuckled.

Robin loved seeing that rare smile and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "I know me two and this can't be the only time. I'm just going to tell you now. You are incredible in bed."

"Only time we are just catching our breath darling, and we have all night." Regina stated as she began to kiss down his chest and going towards his manhood.

"Oh Regina I love you." Robin uttered.

Regina stopped and returned to look in his eyes, "Wait what?"

Robin knew it was the first time he spoke those words and he knew it was because all the emotions were with them. He brushed her hair back. "Regina I love you."

Regina gave him yet another smile. "I love you too." She dove in for another kiss to roll on her back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you like the story. please review<strong>_


End file.
